Tongue Twister
by AnimeMangaXD
Summary: Rin and Makoto are out on a date and Rin sees Sousuke, which he shows up out of the blue. Rin chases after Sousuke and leaves Makoto all confused. Later on Makoto stops being confused and tries to take Rin back but Sousuke isn't going to let that happen. Pairs: SouRin & all other pairs make the crack couples come true for everyone! XD (Also this is a role-play I did with my friend)
1. Chapter 1

Sousuke: -Walks into town and has his hands in his pockets with his bag on his shoulder-  
-Makoto and Rin walk out of a restaurant in town-  
Sousuke: -Sees Rin... Stops.. then walks past them- Tch!  
-Makoto keeps walking and Rin stops and looks at Sousuke-  
Rin: S...Sousuke?  
Sousuke: -Stops and looks back at Rin - Rin... -Looks back and starts walking again-  
Makoto: -Stops and looks at Rin and looks at Sousuke-  
Rin: -Just stands there and blinks a few times- ...Hey, Wait! -walks up to Sousuke and grabs Sousuke's jacket-  
Sousuke: -Stops and looks back at him- What? Aren't you busy with your boyfriend -Looks at Makoto and sneers a little-  
Makoto: -Looks at Rin and moves next to him- Rin...Who is this guy? Do you know him or something?  
Rin: -Doesn't reply to Makoto and is looking at Sousuke- Well even if i am i haven't seen you in years and you just walk away from me!  
Sousuke: -Sighs- You looked busy... and i don't have time for this... -Starts to walk away again-  
Rin: -Blinks a few times again and grabs Sousuke's sleeve again- Even if I did look busy at least say like hi or something instead of just walk away...  
Makoto: Am I missing something here? Like what is going on?  
Rin: -Still isn't replying to Makoto-  
Sousuke: Just... leave me alone...  
Rin: -rolls eyes and lets go of Sousuke's sleeve- Whatever...  
Makoto: Seriously what's going on!? Im so confused..  
Sousuke: -Starts to walk off... AGAIN- What do you expect.. when you don't call or email or even send a letter to somebody ... when you leave...  
and you were best friends with that person... -Keeps walking-  
Rin: -Looks to the side- Sorry...Its not like I forgot about you I still thought about you, you know -looks down-  
Makoto: -Still very very confused-  
Sousuke: Yeah.. but i see you are happy now... -Laughs a little- So i'll just be on my way  
Rin: ...Well even if we haven't been in touch lately then we can change that, you know...-still looking down-  
Sousuke: -Stops... again and turns around and walks back towards Rin-  
Rin: -Looks up at Sousuke-  
Makoto: -Very VERY confused still-  
Sousuke: -Grabs his wrist- What the hell?! Do you think you can just change all of this by fixing it now?!Rin we've both changed!  
So get that through your head..-lets go of his wrist-  
Rin: -Eyes widen and grits his teeth a little- I know we've both changed! And i know we cant change all of what happened!...  
And im sorry that i didn't keep in touch with you! -Looks down again-  
Sousuke: -Puts his hand on Rin's head- It still hurt...  
Rin: Im sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you...  
Makoto: Seriously is no one gonna tell me what's going on?!  
Sousuke: -Sighs and looks at Makoto-  
Rin: -Still not replying to Makoto-  
Makoto: -Looks at Sousuke and slowly moves his hand up and takes Sousuke's hand off of Rin's head-  
Sousuke: -Snarls at Makoto-  
Makoto: -Rolls eyes and looks at Rin and grabs Rin and pulls him closer- Rin...We should go...  
Rin: -Just stares at Makoto- Uh Im kinda in the middle of taking to someone if you didn't notice  
Sousuke: -Sighs- I'm going to give you two options... 1. Let go of Rin and i won't hurt you... 2. i'm still going to hurt you  
Rin: -Blinks a few times and looks at Sousuke and looks at Makoto and keeps looking at them both-  
Makoto: I don't know who you are but you don't have the right to tell me that i cant touch my boyfriend -Glares a little at Sousuke and holds Rin tighter-  
Sousuke: -Smiles- No, No you don't know who i am...-Glares back- But you're about to find out..-Cracks his knuckles-  
Rin: -Gets out off Makoto's grip and slowly backs away from both of them-  
Sousuke: So what's it gonna be pretty boy?  
Makoto: -Rolls eyes- Can you not call me that?  
Sousuke: Nah.. it suits you... -Smiles- Pretty Boy  
Makoto: -Rolls eyes again- Whatever  
Sousuke: -Sighs- Are you just going to stand there?  
Makoto: I should be asking you the same question...If you want to fight me then come on and fight me  
Sousuke: -Smiles- I would but come to think about it... I Don't hit girls..  
Makoto: -Glares at him- Shut up  
Sousuke: -Smiles- Did i hit a nerve?  
Makoto: -Grits his teeth and hits Sousuke on his shoulder hard-  
Sousuke: -Punches Makoto in the stomach then grabs his shoulder- ("Dammit")  
Makoto: -Grabs his stomach and grits his teeth and kicks Sousuke in the stomach-  
Sousuke: -Punches Makoto in the face and makes him fall to the ground-  
Makoto: Fuck...-Tries to get up but falls back down-  
Sousuke: -Turns around- I'm done here...


	2. Chapter 2

Rin: -Is just staring at them still-  
Sousuke: -Starts to walks off rubbing his shoulder-  
Rin:...Hey, Sousuke! Wait up! -walks after Sousuke-  
Sousuke: -Doesn't answer him and keeps walking-  
Rin: -Keeps following him- Sousuke!  
Sousuke: -Sighs- What?  
Rin: Where are you going?  
Sousuke: Where ever he's not.. -It starts to rain-  
Rin: Well can I come with you? -Looks up at the sky and sighs- We should get out of the rain...  
Sousuke: I don't even know where i'm going...  
Rin: I don't have anything else to do so ill just go with you where ever you're going...  
Sousuke: What about pretty boy?  
Rin: -Sighs- He can take care of himself  
Sousuke: Alright... -Looks up at the sky-  
Rin: -Looks up at the sky too and rain drops fall on his face-  
Sousuke: -Looks over at Rin and Smiles and takes off his jacket and puts it over Rin's head-  
Rin: -Smiles- Thanks...  
Sousuke: You're Welcome... So tell me... What have you been up to?  
Rin: Nothing much...Just swimming and school and stuff like that..nothing interesting  
Sousuke: -Is soaked at this point- Huh... Sounds interesting to me  
Rin: -Looks at Sousuke and sees that he's soaking wet and laughs a little-  
Its not that interesting to me and don't you think we should get out of the rain? -Smiles- We're both soaking wet  
Sousuke: Yeah... But like i said i don't have anywhere to go right now  
Rin: -Smiles- Well I have a dorm room that we can go too , my roommate is out doing something tonight anyways  
Sousuke: Alright .. Whatever gets us out of the rain  
Rin: -Smiles and grabs Sousuke's hand and starts walking towards the school to his dorm and is like pulling Sousuke along-  
Sousuke: I can walk ya know  
Rin:-Laughs a little- I know -Smiles and keeps walking and keeps pulling Sousuke along-  
Sousuke: -Smiles a little-  
-They get to the school thing and they get to Rin's dorm and they walk in-  
Sousuke: -Starts to take off his shirt-  
Rin: -Shuts the door and looks at Sousuke-  
Sousuke: -Looks at his shoulder-  
Rin: -Takes off his shirt too-  
Sousuke: Ngh... -Closes his eye at the pain of his shoulder-  
Rin: -Looks at him- You okay?  
Sousuke: Uh... Yeah.. -Not facing him-  
Rin: -Keeps looking at him and sighs- I don't believe you  
Sousuke: It's nothing... -Covers his shoulder with his hand-  
Rin: Just tell me what's wrong...-Steps closer to him- I know you're lying...  
Sousuke: -Looks to the side-  
Rin: -Sees that he is covering his shoulder with his hand- Oh...Did Makoto hurt your shoulder when you two were fighting?  
Sousuke: It.. wasn't.. Pretty Boy  
Rin: Then what happened?  
Sousuke: I don't want to talk about it... -looks down-  
Rin: Oh...Okay...I wont make you talk about it then...  
Sousuke: -Looks back at him-  
Rin: -Looks at him too-  
Sousuke: -Smiles a little-  
Rin: -Smiles back a little too- So...What do you wanna do?  
Sousuke: Doesn't matter... I'd love to catch up a little  
Rin: -Smiles- Yeah me too -goes over to the bed and sits down on it-  
Sousuke: -Watches him and smiles a little  
Rin: -Lays on the bed-  
Sousuke: -Sits down beside him and rubs his shoulder again-  
Rin: -Looks at him- So...What have you been up to lately?  
Sousuke: Eh... Nothing really... -Looks at his shoulder-  
Rin: -Looks at Sousuke's shoulder- ...Are you sure you're okay?...  
Sousuke: -Looks down- Rin...  
Rin: -Sits up and looks at him- Yes?  
Sousuke: -Takes a deep breath- There's something you should know...  
Rin: What is it?...  
Sousuke: My shoulder... there is something wrong with it ...  
Rin: What's wrong with it?  
Sousuke: It's pretty much... Broken...  
Rin: ...Broken?! What do you mean?!  
Sousuke: It hurts... to swim... i over worked it.. and it broke down... -Still looking down-  
Rin: -Is Silent for a minute and looks down and hides his face with his hair- Why...did you over work it?...  
Sousuke: Of hopes to get better and to find you one day...  
Rin: -Closes his eyes tight and starts to cry but still has his hair in his face and is silent-  
Sousuke: -Looks over at him- Rin?  
Rin: W-What?...  
Sousuke: -Smiles- I didn't tell you cause i knew you would cry  
Rin: Im...not...crying...  
Sousuke: Then what do you call these? -Lifts Rin's head up and sees the tears-  
Rin: -Looks to the side- ...you idiot...  
Sousuke: -Laughs and lays back on the bed- I know...i'm an idiot..  
Rin: -Looks down again and then looks at Sousuke and sighs-  
Sousuke: -Closes his eyes-  
Rin: -Lays down next to him-  
Sousuke: -Ex hails - I feel better now that i told you...  
Rin: -Sighs- Well that's good...I feel better that you told me too...  
Sousuke: -Rolls on his side- Yeah  
Rin: -Looks at him-  
Sousuke: -Opens his eyes and looks at Rin-  
Rin: So...Wanna do anything? -Smiles- Im bored  
Sousuke: -Sits up-  
Rin: -Looks at him-  
Sousuke: So... Tell me... how long were you and pretty boy together.. or are you still with him? -Gets close to Rin-  
Rin: A couple months...and im pretty sure we aren't together anymore -Smiles-  
Sousuke: And why is that? -Puts a hand on Rin's Thigh-  
Rin: Well I kinda ditched him for you so...yeah im pretty sure we aren't together anymore -Smiles-  
Sousuke: -Smiles- Ditching people for me? Now that's something no ones ever done...  
Rin: Well now someone's done it -Smiles- And im glad I did...  
Sousuke: Me too, cause now i can do something i've been waiting to do for a while...  
Rin: And what might that be? -Smiles-  
Sousuke: This...-Kisses him gently and puts a hand on his cheek-  
Rin: -Kisses back soft while smiling-  
Sousuke: -Pulls away and smiles-  
Rin: -Smiles back-  
Sousuke: That's what i wanted to do..-Lays back down and closes his eyes-  
Rin: -Looks at him- Is that all?  
Sousuke: For Now... -Smirks-


End file.
